Stay
by Allyaneedislove
Summary: Accidents don't just happen accidentally
1. Intro

**Title: Stay**

**Summary: Accidents don't just happen accidently**

**Author: Allyaneedislove**

**Rating: T or M**

**Fandoms: Supernatural and Being Human (UK)**

**Pairings: Hal/OFC, Tom/OFC, Annie/John Mitchell, George/Nina, Dean W./Jo H., Sam W./Jess, Castiel/Meg, Bobby/Ellen, Gabriel/Kali, John/Mary, surprise couple**

**Warnings: Language, Spoilers for Supernatural season 8 and BH series 4.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except OC's. I wish I owned Hal!**

**OC's**

Abigail:

Name: Abigail Conerth

Born: April 3rd, 1481 London

Possessed: 1504 by Archangel Larissa

Species: Human

Gender: Female

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Blue

Skin color: Ivory

Larissa:

Name: Larissa

Species: Demon

Archangel (formerly)

Human (formerly)

Possessing: Abigail Conerth

Children: Hannah

Hannah:

Name: Hannah

Born: September 19th, 1513

Species: Nephilim

Gender: Female

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Green

Parents: Larissa (mother)

Unknown (father)

Matthew:

Name: Matthew

Born: August 25th, 2008

Species: Half angel & half demon

Gender: Male

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Blue

Parents: Meg (mother)

Cas (father)

**Background:**

Larissa was an Archangel raised by Gabriel and Lucifer. She currently lives in Singer Salvage Yard with Sam and Dean Winchester and her brother Castiel and his girlfriend Meg and their son Matthew. Larissa raised Castiel. Raphael stole Larissa's grace and then killed her so Larissa went to Hell and came back a demon. Hannah (a nephilim) is Larissa's daughter. Hannah's boyfriend, werewolf named Tom, lives with Hal the vampire and Annie the ghost.


	2. Prologue

**December 1512. New Years Eve:**

In a small cottage, just on the outskirts of Gdańsk, a new years celebration is held. Drunks, whores, soldiers, and children laugh and dance their way into a new year. In the corner by the old, rusty fireplace is a tall and lean brown haired man speaking with a petite blonde woman. The woman is smiling up at the man. Her smile is the brightest thing in the room. He smiles back with green eyes that sparkle. They weren't in love but that one night of passion would lock them together forever, even if they didn't know it.

**Present day:**

"Mom! I'm going out shopping with Auntie Meg!" The loud twenty year old yelled. Well that's her physical age anyways. Hannah was born September 19th, 1513, but she didn't look a day over twenty. Oh right! She's not human. Her mom is an angel, father human. She never really knew her father. When she asked, her mom said he died in battle a year after she was born. Larissa, that's her mom, is an Archangel. She was raised by Lucifer and Gabriel. Raphael stole her grace once, she became human, was killed by Raphael, went to Hell for 200 years (24,000 in Hell years), and came back a demon.

Hannah lives with Larissa, Uncle Dean, Uncle Sam, Auntie Meg, Uncle Cas, and cousin Matthew. Uncle Gabriel and Grandpa Bobby used to live with them too until they died. Uncle Gabriel's death hit Larissa the hardest. After Hell and his death, she is merely half of what she used to be. Now she's hollow. Broken. But she still fights evil and that's what makes her strong. Uncle Dean and Uncle Sam are strong too. Hunting is all about pain and suffering. But happiness does come to hunters.

Hannah currently has a boyfriend from England named Tom McNair. He is a charming boy who respects girls and boundaries. Best part is, he's a werewolf.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hannah's POV:

"Hello Tom!" I run to my boyfriend and leap into his arms, placing a sweet kiss on his plump lips. His muscular arms catch me easily as I slide my legs around his firm waist.

"Ello Hannah! How 'ave ya been?" Tom's British accent is thick on his words. He has no idea what his voice does to me. I love him. We have been together for a little over a year. The only thing that could go wrong is my mom finding out about us. I haven't told her yet. She's afraid something will happen to me. I don't blame her. She has had to bury more friends than anyone. Maybe I should take Tom to see her. He knows what I am. He accepts it. But that could be because he is a werewolf. I know that not all monsters are bad. But my mom being what she is, she might try to kill Tom. Tom is staring at me and I realize I haven't answered him yet. Oops!

"I'm good. Just thinking. Tom, do you want to meet my mom?" I ask him.

"Sure but why don't we go back ta the house so Annie and Hal are 'ere."

Annie is a ghost and Hal is a vampire. But he hasn't drank blood in 55 years. Annie is like a mother to Tom. She is very caring and protective. It was unfortunate that her fiancé killed her. Annie lost her lover (vampire named Mitchell) and her two best friends (werewolves George and Nina). George and Nina had a baby named Eve. After they died, Annie promised she would raise and protect Eve. She is destined to destroy vampires. All the bad vampires want her dead. Annie, Tom, Hal, and Eve live in a Bed and Breakfast in Barry called Honolulu Heights.

I teleport us to the house. Hal is in the living room holding one domino in his right hand. He looks calm but I can tell he isn't. His routine must have been broken. He has to follow his routine, that's how he 'deals' with his condition.

"Tom, where have you been? Annie is livid because you weren't here to put Eve down for a nap!" Hal snaps at Tom.

"I was out. I was meetin' Hannah. Her mum is coming ova."

Hal turns to look at me. His green eyes piercing mine. It's kind of scary how close we look alike. Annie walks into the room with a cup of tea. She doesn't look as livid as Hal said.

"I am not mad Tom. Hal over shares his feelings. Now Hannah you said your mum is coming?"

"Yes let me summon her." I gather the stuff to summon her. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Hal roll his eyes. A second later she is standing behind me. I look at my mom but her eyes are wide looking at...Hal? I look at him and he has the same look. They both yell at the same time:

"You!"


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hannah's POV:

"Wait so you two know each other?" I ask. How the Hell do they know each other? Well they have both been around for a long time. But still? Maybe she hunted him before, killed his coven? I really want to know.

"Yes we know each other." Hal starts slowly. I look at my mom. She really looks like she doesn't want to be here. "Your mother and I met a very, very long time ago."

"Yeah but why did you react like that? Did she try to kill you?" Shame is written on my mom's face. She is trying to communicate with Hal through her eyes. She probably can too. "Annie, Tom, could you give us a moment, please?"

"Oi, right. Come on Tom! Into the kitchen." Annie ushers Tom into the kitchen carrying Eve on her hip. Once they leave the room my mom turns to Hal.

"What happened to you? How are you still alive?"

"The year you were told I died in battle. I almost did but the medic turned me into a vampire. I thought it was better if you thought I was dead. I was dangerous. Still am. Then I heard you died." The pieces stared to click in my head. My mom always said that my father died in battle. Then that means...

"You're my father!?" I shout looking at Hal.

"Look Hannah. I thought he died. When we got together after you were born, I branded him with the hiding sigils so he would be hidden from were technically, and still are, an abomination to the rest of the angels. I needed to keep you safe and protect us. I met him at the New years party and... let's just say I got pregnant with you and here we are a few centuries later."

"You seem different though. Can't quite make out why." Hal squints looking at mom closely. She flashes her eyes black. She's been a black eyed demon for the past ten years. At first she wanted Uncle Dean and Uncle Sam to kill her but they talked her out of it. They didn't want me to live without her. "Oh you're a vampire."

"No I'm a demon. Went to Hell for two hundred years. Though downstairs it's 24,000 years. But you are a vampire? If you drink people, I will have to kill you, regardless if I want to." My mom pulls her angel blade from the inside of her coat.

"Hal hasn't had blood for 55 years. He's clean." I say before my mom could kill him. Hal really is a good person. Wouldn't want to lose him. Especially now I know he is my dad.

"Good. And Annie is a ghost. Tom's a werewolf. So you're dating Tom right?"

"How'd you know?" I didn't think she knew. She never said anything.

"Because when you lie, usually the person that covers for you knows." She gave me a look. Auntie Meg! She probably went to the house or something after I had left. Knew I should have told her.

"Oh, I think I hear Tom calling me. Bye!" I run to the kitchen. Tom has his ear pressed against the door. Annie is behind him feeding Eve a bottle. Tom grins when he sees me. I can't help but smile back. He really is the best thing that's ever happened to me. His scars on the back of his head always remind me just how strong he is.

"So Hal is your father? 'At must be excitin'. I can kinda see ta resemblance. Ya 'ave his eyes." Tom is so cute with his accent. The way he pronounces things maks my stomach quiver.

"Yeah, he is. But he will probably be just Hal for a while. Not sure I could call him dad." Tom's arms pull me flush against his chest. I plant a kiss on his soft cheek.

"Oi, save that for the bedroom you two!" Annie gasps at us. I just laugh and I can feel Tom's grin in my hair.

"I bet my mom and Hal are having one hell of a conversation."

**(back in the living room) Larissa's POV**

Silence. Utter silence. Hal seems to have gotten awkward after he was turned into a vampire. Even that is kinda weird. His name was Harry. He was quite handsome. But now. Now he was downright sexy. But that's besides the point. His green eyes still stand out against his pale face and brown hair. His stubble is only there slightly. Bet he still acts posh. He has that high horse air around him.

"So did you know?"

"Know what?" He looks at me with his beautiful eyes.

"Did you know Hannah was your daughter? She looks just like you."

"I had my suspicions. She does look like me doesn't she?" A small smile creeps up on Hal's perfect face. God he's even cuter when he smiles. And if I remember correctly, he's great in bed. But I can't be thinking this right now. "I just wish I had known. Maybe..."

_CRASH!_

We hear a loud crash in the kitchen. "Must be Annie." Hal says. But I know better. I smell sulfur. And it isn't me.

"MOM! HELP!" Hannah screams from the kitchen. I pull my blade out and run to the kitchen, Hal hot on my trail. I find Hannah crying pointing to Tom. But it's not Tom, not anymore. "No mom don't. Don't kill Tom! Please!" Hannah cries.

"Hello Larissa. So we meet again. Well just stopping by. And to kill that bitch you call your daughter." Hal starts to move towards the demon but I push him back. I hold the demon in place with a wave of my hand. I start to chant the exorcism.

_"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus._

_Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio_

_inferalis adversii. Omnis congregatio_

_et sexta diabolica, ergo, draco maledicte_

_ecclesiam tuam. Secura tibi facias livertate_

_servire, te rogamus, audi nos."_

The demon flies out of Tom's mouth and he collapses to the floor with a thud. Hal and Annie stare wide eyed at me.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Annie shouts.

"A demon. He was in hell with me." I deadpan. At her look I just shrug my shoulders. "What? That's my job. Now Tom and Hal need to get the anti-possession tattoo." I grin at the boys. Annie can't be possessed since she is a ghost. "But first I am going to locate my brother. I can't summon him because it will draw attention to us. Let's just say angels and I don't get along right now. Hannah, go get me some mer. Take Tom with you." She grabs Tom's hand and flies off. I grab a piece of chalk from the pocket of my jacket (I seriously have everything in my jacket) and draw the locating symbol on the counter. Then I find a bowl and place it on top of the symbol. At the flutter of wings I know Hannah is back in the room. I grab Tom's hand and pull out a small pocket knife.

"Ey! Wot ya doin'? Ouch!" I cut a small slice into the palm of his hand and let the blood drip into the bowl.

"I need blood. Human blood. Yours is the closest thing. Sorry. Just hold this on it." I hand him a towel. I put the mer and other ingredients in the bowl. "Zamran Ils Soba Vpaah Zixlai Grosb."

Barry.

"He's in Barry." I tell everyone.

"What language was that?" Hal asks.

"Enochian. Language of the angels."

_Knock Knock_

Annie leaves to answer the door. I pull my blade out again. Just incase. Never too careful. When she comes back, Cas is behind her with Sam and Dean in tow.

"It smells like sulfur." Way to deadpan Cas! I just glare at him. "I tracked Larissa here. What are you doing in Barry? And why did a demon come here? Not you Larissa."

"Look guys this is Hal, Hannah's father, Tom, Hannah's boyfriend, and Annie, the friendly ghost." I know Dean's going to flip. He's got that constipated look.

"Sonofabitch!" Sam and I snicker.

"Look Dean, I'm sure there's a logical reason..." Sam starts to calm Dean down. It doesn't work as Dean interrupts him.

"No Sam, he has to be a supernatural monster. Hannah was born in 1513. He was human when Larissa had Hannah." Dean gets into Hal's face. "So what are you? Give me a good reason why I shouldn't gank you!" I step between them.

"Dean! Stop! He's a vampire. Okay? But he's clean. Hasn't drank blood in 55 years." I plead.

"Doesn't matter. Monsters all go bad." That hurts.

"Well then guess you should kill me then huh?" I stare him down. His face softens though.

"I could never kill you. But I will let him live. But if he does kill someone, I will kill him." Dean steps back next to Cas.

"Good, so why are you guys here?" I ask.

"Naomi. She lied to me. Told us that Metatron is using me to expel angels from Heaven. But Dean doesn't believe me or Metatron. Kevin has the angel tablet. He's translating it now."

"Castiel. I have told you before, I don't trust Metatron. I know he's up to something. Why would he want to help now? After he has been hiding for centuries." I truly don't trust him. I know he is doing something. I just don't know what yet.

"He is summoning me. I must go." Cas leaves the room leaving wind in his place.

"Cas said something about three trials. Metatron must know what they are. I don't know if I trust Cas anymore. He tried to kill me to get that angel tablet. I just can't be around him anymore." Dean sits on the couch and folds his hands over his eyes. Cas put a lot of stress on him. It's getting harder to deal with Cas. I wonder if he has started the trials yet.

"Has he started the trials yet?" I ask.

"Not yet. But let's hope this does end well. We are going to fix you before we shut the gates of hell."

"Okay. Sounds like a plan. But first we should get someplace safe."

"Why can't we just stay here?" Annie looks saddened by the fact that she might have to leave her house.

"It's not safe. If that demon knew I was here he will be back and try to kill everyone. You need to come with us." I tell her. Tom puts a comforting hand on Annie's shoulder. She must be really attached to this house.

"Okay guess we should get going then. I will pack Eve's things and mine." Annie leaves the room and up the stairs. I watch her go. Tom and Hannah leave the room as well, probably to pack. That leaves Hal, Sam, Dean and I in the room.

"Uh, Larissa, Dean and I will go get plane tickets. So we'll be back later. C'mon Dean." Sam drags Dean out the front door, letting it slam behind them.

"Uh, so, guess I should go pack then." Hal looks like he's going to say something else but just turns and heads up the stairs.

I sit down on the couch and wait patiently. I just know that Metatron is up to no good. Why else would he have seeked Cas' help. Makes no sense. I don't understand my siblings anymore. And why would Cas trust him over me? I have never lied to him or put him on the wrong path. Just hope he doesn't fuck up again. I always have to clean his messes. I hear a pair of heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. Tom lands on the ground and walks over to me.

"Where's Hannah?"

"Oh she said that Cas called her. Said she would meet us there." I'm a little worried that Cas called her. I hope he doesn't do anything. I'd kill him if he hurt her. Annie and Hal and Eve join Tom and I in the living room with their bags by their sides. Looks like they are ready to leave.

"Ready to go?" They simply nod. We all head outside where Sam and Dean are waiting at the end of the walkway. "How long have you guys been here?"

"Not long." Sam says. Dean is still staring Hal down. I half expect Dean to start growling at him. That would be kinda funny though. Hal unlocks his car and we all get in. I can tell Dean misses the Impala. I swear I can hear him whimper when he sits down in the car. Oh well. I just hope it's a silent ride. Don't need any bitching.

**XXXXXXX**

After a successful plane ride home, we head over to Bobby's house. Hal doesn't look pleased with it. Too bad. This is home to Sam and Dean and everyone else. Dean even set up his own room. Though I think that comes from a childhood of not having a bedroom, or house for that matter. The house feels empty without Bobby. I miss him a lot. I wish I was still an angel, then I would reserect him. Meg must have taken Matthew somewhere because they aren't around. I realize I am spacing out so I decide to show them their rooms.

"I'll show you guys your rooms." I lead them around and bring Tom to his room first. It is small with a twin bed and a little dresser in the corner.

"It's nice, thank you." Tom smiles appreciatively and walks into the room.

"Welcome! Okay next stop is Annie's and Eve's." Annie's room has a day bed against the wall and a crib against the other wall. A double dresser is against the back wall. The crib has every kind of carvings in it warding off everything. I had another sister that a nephilim so I let her stay here but she and the baby were killed.

"Why do you have a crib?" Annie asks.

"Long story short one of my many sisters had a nephilim." Annie just makes an 'Oh' gesture with her mouth and walks Eve into the room. I carry their bags and place them on the bed.

"Next is you Hal!" I leave the room and Hal follows me to his room. I open the door and step aside for him. His room has a double bed against a wall, a chair, and a dresser. It's small but cozy. Hal walks around in a circle.

"Very nice. Thank you Larissa." I leave the room looking for Sam and Dean. Dean is in his room sleeping with a bottle of beer in his hands. I sigh and take the bottle and place it on the night stand. Sam is out probably for food. I am kind of worried because Hannah hasn't come back yet. I find Hal wandering about.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Just having a look around. What are you doing?"

"I'm worried cause Hannah hasn't come back yet. I hope nothing bad happened to her."

"I'm sure nothing has." He tries to reassure me but it doesn't work. Deep down I know somethings not right. I feel a burning sensation in my head. I'm being summoned. To a church. The hell? Who would summon me to a church.

"I'm being summoned. I have to go." I leave and take Dean's car to the church. It's just a mile away from... home I guess. After about ten minutes I arrive at the church. I see a car pull in that has been following me. It's Hal. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to make sure you are all right."

"Thank you but please stay here." I run inside of the church but soon I feel metal (iron) lock around my neck. It burns. I'm pulled backwards and land on the ground with a thud. I realise I have a cuff on my neck with a long iron chain attached to a metal pole. Two cuffs grab my wrists. They are attached to poles as well. I look up and see my capturer. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Larissa's POV**

Castiel looks down at me. His face is filled with remorse. But I'm not falling for it. He doesn't say anything for a while. I take that as a bad sign. He has blood on the collar of his white button down shirt. His blade in his hand also has blood on it. Meaning he killed recently. I sort of feel bad for whomever he killed. He also has spotted blood on his face.

"So who did you kill?" He doesn't answer, just stares into my eyes with his intense blue eyes. He just stands there for what must have been ten minutes. Still not saying anything. Suddenly I hear wings flapping. Behind Cas stands Metatron holding... Oh God! That better not be what it looks like. I feel my eyes water and my vision blurs. Metatron steps forward and places the body in front of me. I turn my head to the side. I can't look. It's too painful. How could Castiel do this to me? I thought I raised him better. Guess I was wrong. I slowly turn my head to look at the ground. Tears fall down my face. The most wretched, soul crushing wail escapes my throat.

Hannah lies in front of me. Dead. Her green eyes are lifeless staring up at Heaven. A stab wound through her throat. Bruises cover her wrists and neck as she must have put up a fight. My arms burn with the desire to just hold my baby. I can't take this. All this pain. And for what? Why do I have to lose everyone I love? Why me? Why Hannah? What did she ever do to Castiel, or anybody for that matter?

"I'm so sorry Larissa. I didn't want to but this was one of the trials..."

"SAVE THE BULLSHIT. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT. YOU ARE A DEAD MAN CASTIEL DO YOU HEAR ME?" I scream at him. He can't do this then just say sorry. I look up at him. But I don't have the energy to scream anymore. My words come out broken. "You leave Castiel! If I ever see you again I will kill you. Nothing will ever be mended again. And when I kill you, I won't show you any mercy. Now leave." Castiel and Metatron leave in a flutter of wings. I break down and start sobbing uncontrollably. I faintly hear the church doors open. I look up and a blurry vision of Hal walks in. He must see Hannah because he starts running and kneels down next to me. He breaks the chains around my wrists and neck. I slump to the ground and throw my arms around Hannah. I cup her face in my hands and bury my face in her neck. Her neck becomes wet from my tears. I pick my head back up and look at Hal and he too has tears coming down his face. He must have been good friends with her in the time that she dated Tom. Oh God! What am I going to tell Tom. This is going to break his heart. Hal reaches forward and envelopes me in a hug. Now I bury my face in his neck. We stay like this for a long time. I suddenly feel my eyes closing. Everything becomes black as I drift into sleep.

**Next morning**

I awake the next morning still in Hal's arms. How I wish that had all been a dream. Reality is so hard to deal with. I wish I could die. I really do. Hal's hand comes up and grabs the back of my head making me look up. He has tear stains on his cheeks and puffy, red eyes from crying. I can't believe my baby's gone.

"Larissa, I believe we should go back." He speaks in a quite voice almost as if he is afraid he will scare me away. I get up and gently pick Hannah up with one arm behind her neck and one under her knees. Her head falls back limply, hanging over my arm. I silently carry her to the door, out the door, and to the car. I lay her down in the back seat and sit in the passenger seat. Hal drives the impala back to Bobby's in silence.

When we reach Bobby's Hal is about to say something but I quickly open the door and slam it shut. He doesn't say anything just walks to the front door. He knows that I want to be left alone. I hear Meg ask him something but I can't hear it. Nor do I care. I grab Hannah and make my way to the door. I push through Meg and Dean who is next to her. I just walk up the stairs not really looking at anybody. Once upstairs I carry Hannah to her bedroom and gently lay her on her bed. I close the door behind me as I leave. I'm not ready to say goodbye but I can't be in the same room. I head to Tom's room. Time to break the news. I knock on the door.

"Come in."

I open the door to his room and shut it gently behind me. Tom looks up at me curiously. I sit the bed next to him and place my hands on my knees. I take a few deep breaths and when I have the courage I turn towards Tom.

"Look Tom, I was summoned to the church last night and..." My voice breaks. "Castiel brought Hannah to me. She was..." I can't accept it. But I have to tell him. "She was dead. He killed her." Fresh tears fall down my face. I look Tom in the eyes and he too is crying. I grab him into a tight hug. He hugs me back just as tightly. We sit there for a while crying. I will never get over my daughter's death. Never.


End file.
